


Kissing

by saya



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya/pseuds/saya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is no expert in kissing, he didn't had much experience...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I had this urge at writing kissing, and I did. This is my first Steve/Tony fic, and English is not my language. I thank Ishilde for betaing this thing. Hope you enjoy it.  
> (Uhm I don't remember the blond girl's name, the one who kissed Cap in Captain America movie - she is in there too.)

Steve didn’t actually had lot of time while back in the ’40s to experiment with kissing, first because before the project re-birth, nobody actually looked at him like they wanted to kiss him (he wasn’t interesting to the dames) and, well, after that, there was war and he didn’t have really time to try and find out what he likes. 

There was this one kiss that he didn’t really like, but probably that was because he was taken by surprise and couldn’t really enjoy it, even worse after knowing Peggy had seen it.  
Then there was the second kiss, the one that meant the world to him, when before going after Red Skull on the airplane Peggy had kissed him, a kiss he took as a promise. Her lips were soft against his and he still today remembers it. But it was just one kiss, he liked that one, but it was not enough to know what he liked.

But now, he was sitting on the couch, with full lap of Tony, who was smirking down at him, and his concentration soon was caught by the tip of Stark’s tongue, wetting his lips. He mirrored the action and it seemed that the motion caught Tony’s attention too. 

And without knowing who moved first (he never knew who was the first to move, or whether they both did at once) their lips collided in a chaste kiss. Stark slowly passed the tip of his tongue on Steve’s lips and as always made the captain gasp, giving the advantage to the dark haired man, who caught his bottom lip between his pearly teeth, biting it, making the blonde gasp once more. 

He felt the teeth sink, but not so much to draw blood, just to make his lips more flushed. Tony once told him that he loved to bite him, because it wiped away that stoic perfection of the captain and made him Steve; the one that Tony loved the most.

Then without warning Stark released his lips and deepened the kiss, taking them to a new level, where both fought for dominance. His hands traveled from Tony’s hips to his ass, pulling him closer, making both of them moan in what was now a sloppy kiss. He liked these kinds of kisses: they were passionate; a way of showing what kind of love was theirs, and it was passionate and fiery love. It wasn’t perfect when someone looked from outside. They argued, and there was always a fight for dominance over small things, from kisses to sex. To Steve, though, this was perfect, because both of them could be themselves, and still loved each other, or maybe loved each other because of how they were: broken, but when together whole.

So if Steve was asked, what kind of kisses he liked, he would probably say those which start with a bite, and then end in bed drained from energy. Because those are the kisses that Tony gives him, the kind of kiss where he feels that Tony is giving all of himself to Steve, and that’s why those kisses are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, thank you for reading.


End file.
